


Mysteries Left Unsolved

by bobmcjoe



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobmcjoe/pseuds/bobmcjoe
Summary: "If you're gonna touch me, just do it." Kit's shaky voice broke through his musings, and Ty realised with a start that his fingers were frozen inches from Kit's face.---Or Ty and Kit meet again after three years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic...yikes....The words in italics are from qoaad and the thingy with Kit having a mole under his eye is from cassandra jean's tumblr (from one if her drawings/asks, I think)

Somehow, the rare times that Kit visited the Los Angeles Institute always seemed to fall on the days where Ty was at the Scholomance.

Ty had been trying to chalk it up to coincidence, but he knew better than that. _I wished I'd never known you_. On the worst days, when the Scholomance couldn't distract him and Livvy was nowhere to be found, Kit's words rang in his ears. The bitterness in his voice still haunted him. He could not figure out what he had done to make Kit feel that way. If only someone could just explain to him where he went wrong, then he would be able to fix it. Once, he had tried to ask Livvy, but she had just smiled sadly at him, ghostly fingers reaching out to comfort him, only to pass through his shoulder.

So it came as a surprise to Ty, when he came back from the Scholomance to see Kit in the kitchen with Tessa and Jem, who carried little Will in his arms.

Tessa and Jem seemed to be engaged in conversation with Emma, Aline and Helen. That alone was not something entirely foreign, as they sometimes dropped by to catch up with Emma.

However, Kit had never once come along, so Ty was completely unprepared to see him standing there against the wall with his hands stuck in his pockets. Ty could hear the blood rush in his ears, his heart beating faster. It had been three years since he had last seen Kit - the family pictures Jem had sent Emma couldn't quite account for everything that Kit was.

Before his brain could catch up, Ty was striding towards Kit, fingers clamping down on his wrist, leading him out of the kitchen, unnoticed by the others. Halfway down the hall to his room, Kit seemed to come back to his senses, for he stumbled free of Ty's grip and whirled around to face Ty.

"Ty? Ty, what-"

"I missed you," Ty interrupted. This was important; he had to let Kit know. "Kit, I missed you so much."

For a long moment, they both stared at each other, hardly daring to breathe. Why wasn't Kit saying anything? Too late, Ty realised that maybe Kit did not want to talk to him. After all, he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye before he went off to live with Tessa and Jem.

"I-" Kit cut himself off. There was a long pause. Subconsciously, Ty moved closer.

"Me too," Kit said finally. Ty let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He looked down to find that Kit was much closer to him than he had expected.

Both of them had grown, Ty realised, now that they were standing right in front of each other. He was still taller than Kit - if he stood up on his tiptoes, he would be able to rest his chin on top of Kit's head. Ty tried not to think too hard about that. He'd have to check the measurements more precisely later. But first-

"Can I touch you?" Ty asked, stepping in even closer. He had not seen Kit in so long and now he felt a desperate urge to make sure of him, to catalogue his being here, to know that this was truly Kit: real and in the flesh and not just another dream. A tiny voice told Ty that there was no way someone who wanted nothing to do with Ty would let him touch them. He ignored it.

"Uh. Yeah, okay. Yes, touch me. Please. Anyway you want. However you want. Please." Kit was talking but all Ty could focus on was the way his lips shaped the words, on the strange timbre of his voice that was both familiar and completely different. Had his voice always been so deep and so rough? Ty could only recall that Kit's voice had been one of the few sounds outside of his family that was welcome and soothing.

Ty lifted his hand towards Kit, and was arrested by the sight of Kit blushing, a light flush on his high cheekbones. Why was he blushing? Was it because it had been three long years since they last met? Or was Ty's request to touch him strange in any way? Was Kit trying to tell him to stop? What did it mean? Yet at the same time, he noticed that he had never seen Kit blush this close up before, and that it gave him a faint fluttery feeling in his chest, as though a butterfly was beating its wings against his ribs. It was not entirely unpleasant, he noted distantly.

"If you're gonna touch me, just do it." Kit's shaky voice broke through his musings, and Ty realised with a start that his fingers were frozen inches from Kit's face, and had been there for quite sone time while he had been distracted by the blushing. He felt his own cheeks heat up.

He hastily closed the distance and cradled Kit's face in both of his hands, feeling the contours of his jaw, thumbs brushing lightly over the flush on his cheeks. His skin was soft and smooth beneath his fingers, and warm. Ty looked down and examined every detail that had changed and everything that had stayed the same. Traced the ridge of his nose, swept over the cute little mole just beneath his eye. His other hand wound its way into his hair, fingers tangled in silken blond locks. Kit let his head fall back against the wall, unbidden, and tilted his face upwards towards Ty, his breathing shallow. Kit's eyes had fluttered shut, and his eyelashes, long and curled and golden, rested gently on his face. Ty was both relieved and disappointed that he could not see his eyes.

The hand in Kit's hair glided down, fingernails just barely skimming the column of his throat. Ty was captivated by the faint prickle of hair where Kit had missed a spot shaving, mesmerised by the movement of his Adam's apple as Kit swallowed heavily. Ty touched the delicate skin in the hollow of Kit's throat, let his fingertips dance across his collar bone. There was something enchanting about the way Kit's chest was rising and falling faster and faster, something addictive about the way Kit shivered when he touched him just so, something nearly maddening about the way Kit was arching up and into him. Though he had gained much knowledge from the Scholomance, Ty could not figure out what it was about Kit that made Ty want to hold onto him, when he usually felt so disconcerted about touching others.

Ty's fingers curled around Kit's bicep. It was definitely more defined than it was before. Ty remembered Kit being rather skinny. He placed his palm on Kit's chest, pleased by its reassuring solidity. The heartbeat under his hand stuttered a wild staccato rhythm. What else would it take to make Kit react like that? A small part of Ty wanted to analyse all of Kit's reactions: to document the way his shoulders hitched up ever so slightly, to capture the most minute fluttering of his long eyelashes, to commit to memory the groan so low and quiet, that Ty would have missed it had he not been studying Kit so intensely. But a larger part of him wanted to explore the way Kit had changed, to familiarise himself with the new height and musculature.Ty wanted to travel down the hard plane of Kit's stomach, wanted to roam the broad expanse of Kit's back. Suddenly, he wanted terribly to know what it would be like to feel his muscles flexing under bare skin. Kit had once complained to him about how unreasonably hot and ridiculously fit Shadowhunters were. At that time, Ty had not quite understood what he had meant, but now he found it funny that that was exactly how Kit was like now.

Kit's lips were parted slightly now, and Ty could feel the soft puff of air that came out with each exhale. His attention snapped to Kit's mouth. The slight dip of the cupid's bow was just as he remembered, as was the full curve of his bottom lip. In a daze, Ty dragged his thumb over Kit's lips.

He was rewarded with a sharp gasp that sent small sparks flying through his nerves. Kit's eyes flew open, and all too soon Ty was looking right into eyes as blue as the sky of the brightest day of summer. Ty was caught in his gaze, and for once he did not want to look away. Why was that so? Yet another layer of the mystery that was Kit for him to ponder over. But right now he was completely wrapped up in Kit. This close, he could see the tiny flecks of different shades of blue, the way his pupils had dilated, could count each individual eyelash; he smelt the faint scent of the soap Kit used, heard the rasping breaths Kit took, felt the softness of his hair at the nape of his neck, the smoothness of his mouth beneath his thumb, the racing of his heart through the thin material of his shirt.

It was suddenly too much. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

Ty looked away quickly. Though his heart was beating fast, a small part of him marveled at the fact that he had maintained the eye contact for that long.

Ty chanced another glance at Kit. The blush on Kit's face had deepened to a rosy sort of colour and he was breathing way too hard for it to be normal. Like a magnet, Ty was drawn back into the depths of Kit's eyes, unable to pull away. Only this time, Kit's heavy gaze was sliding down, resting briefly on his mouth, before dragging its way up Ty's face to meet his eyes again.

This really was too much. Ty's throat was beginning to dry up and his ears were warming and his fingers were burning and his skin was on fire and he wasn't sure if he wanted to make it last forever or to make it stop. The confusion was getting to him and-

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Ty blurted, unable to help the question that he, after three years, still had not solved.

Kit stiffened. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water onto them. The redness in his face drained alarmingly quickly to turn into a horrified pallid pallor. His cold hand reached up to grasp Ty's before lowering them slowly and his voice was choked and ragged as he spoke.

"Ty. Ty, I should go. Jem and Tessa are probably wondering where I went..." he trailed off, looking at where Ty's hands had begun to flutter nervously between them. No, no, he couldn't leave, not without answering. No, this couldn't happen again.

"I'm so sorry, Ty. I really am." Kit sounded so wrecked and miserable, that Ty immediately felt horrible for making him feel that way.

Time seemed to slow down as Kit carefully reached out towards Ty, giving him time to register the movement. His hand trembled as he hesitantly placed it on Ty's cheek.

His fingers were rough from calluses, formed through hours spent training in Devon without Ty. They brushed lightly against his skin, and the tenderness of the gesture left Ty reeling. Surely someone who had wished they'd never met would not caress a person's face as though they were something precious. They should have been cold and harsh.

Which Kit was not.

Kit was looking at him in that way that made him feel warm all over. The sensation of him melting, willing and pliant against him, was still fresh on Ty's fingertips. Ty's face still tingled from where Kit had touched him so gently it hurt. It completely contradicted all of his theories.

Ty stood there dumbfounded while Kit slipped away, disappearing down the hallway. Once again, Ty was left alone with more mysteries than answers, and an aching sense of loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit is an angsty Herondale.

No. Just no. No, no, no, no, no. 

Kit stumbled down the hall, his heart gripped in ice. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this. Everytime he came to the Institute, he braced himself in case he saw Ty, but he had still been completely unprepared to face how beautiful Ty was. He had tried so hard to forget about Ty, but all it had taken was a single look, and the carefully built defenses over his heart had been torn down in a flood of love, longing and shame.

Kit had failed Ty. He didn't deserve to be with Ty, Kit reasoned to himself. Not that it mattered, since Ty had made it very clear that Kit meant nothing to him. Why would that change, now that they were three years older? 

And indeed they were older than they were before. Ty was as tall as Julian now, and though he had filled out more as well, he still looked as delicate and graceful as ever. His dark hair had grown longer, now curling over his ears. The lines of his face had sharpened, regal and almost statuesque. Not to mention how unfairly good Ty looked in the Centurion uniform. Perfect Diego who? Kit only knew Perfect Ty. 

Kit rested his head against the wall. His hands were shaking and his breathing was still too fast. The memory of Ty's careful hands on him and the embarassing eagerness with which he had responded made everything feel off-kilter and unsteady. Ty, touching his face, running his hand down his arm. Ty, hand warm on his chest, where Ty surely must have felt how fast his heart had been racing. Ty, teeth snagged on his bottom lip as he traced his mouth with his thumb. Ty, looking right into his eyes, pupils so wide that his iris was just a silver halo. Every brush of his fingers lit a spark within Kit, and the honesty in Ty's eyes had been like dry tinder in a flame, setting a dizzying hope ablaze in Kit's chest. Hope that Ty wanted him like he wanted Ty.

Kit took a deep breath and squashed the thought down. There was no use wishing for the impossible. Ty had probably forgotten about him until today. He tried to close his mind off, but all he could see was Ty's face, older, but still heart-breakingly handsome, and the way Ty had looked at him under the thick veil of his eyelashes. Despairingly, Kit knew that nothing had changed. He would still do anything Ty asked, if it meant that Ty would keep looking at him with those clear grey eyes that pierced right through his heart.

Stop it, Kit scolded himself. Check yourself before you shrek yourself. Hadn't they both made it through the past few years well enough? Ty, at least, looked like he was enjoying the Scholomance. Kit straightened up and continued down the hall with a renewed sense of purpose. Besides, Kit shouldn't be around Ty. Ty, who was pure and honest and beautiful. It wasn't safe, and if Ty got dragged into his mess-

"Christopher Herondale."

"By the Angel-" Kit started as a white figure phased into existence right in front of him.

Livvy. She looked like an avenging angel, floating off the ground in the white funeral dress, eyes blazing with fury.

"Livvy," Kit breathed. "Long time no see."

She stared at Kit like he was stupid. Well, she wasn't wrong. After Ty had touched him like that, his brain had turned to mush and the only functioning thoughts his last two brain cells could produce were "Ty" and "beautiful".

Livvy shook her head. "Where do you think you're going? Are you seriously going to leave Ty behind like that? Again?" Her blue-green eyes bore into Kit's accusingly. Kit sobered up immediately and looked away, feeling hollow inside. They both knew what she was talking about.

"I-" He couldn't think of an excuse. "I just think he would be better off without me," Kit finished lamely.

Livvy arched one eyebrow judgementally. Suddenly, Kit was reminded with a pang of the time he first met the twins, when Livvy had still been alive. She had been intimidating and ferocious in the way she protected Ty.

"Is that really what you think? Don't think I've forgiven you for breaking my brother's heart," Livvy said sharply.

Wait. What? Who broke whose heart? Though Kit knew he couldn't blame Ty, Kit was pretty sure that Ty was the one who had completely ignored his confession. Unless... No, it couldn't be. His stomach roiled as the hurt and humiliation he had tried so hard to bury rose back up again.

Out loud he said, "What did I ever do to Mark?"

Livvy gaped at him incredulously. Yikes, wrong move.

"Are you really going to do this?" she hissed. Her glare was terrifying.

Kit bit his lip and said nothing. But something must have shown on his face, because Livvy's next words were gentler.

"You know that for me, Ty will always, always come first. I mean, you're my friend too, but that's just how it is."

"I know, Livvy. Me too, Ty is-" What could he say anyway? That throughout the last three years, he had lain awake late at night, thinking of Ty, of whether he was well, whether he was happy and smiling? That all of those thoughts had been accompanied by a bitter twist in the gut because he wanted to be the one who made Ty smile, wanted to be the one who got to see the way his beautiful eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed one of his rare, genuine laughs? 

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt him," Kit whispered instead.

Livvy gave him a wry half-smile-half-grimace. "I believe you, Kit. You kind of look like you died, came back to life and then died again. And I know what I'm talking about when I say that." 

That was surprisingly accurate. Just being around Ty made Kit feel alive in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, as though a part of his soul that he'd opressed was being awoken. And the moment he had wrenched himself away from Ty had felt like ripping away a part of himself. Was it even normal to feel this intensely for someone he hadn't seen in three years?

"Promise me, just talk to him," Livvy's face twisted. "Protect him for me."

Kit nodded solemnly. "I swear on the Angel's name." Inwardly, Kit sighed. He had wanted to avoid talking about Feelings and Situations, but for Ty, he would do anything. Anyways, it wasn't Ty's fault that he didn't understand. Leaving like that had admittedly been kind of a dick move.

Livvy smiled as she reached out and tried to ruffle his hair. Her ghostly hand just waved uselessly through his head.

Kit made a face. "Gross, don't do that." He had enough ghosts trying to touch him when they realised he could see them.

Livvy laughed, bright and carefree and for a moment, she looked so much like she did when she was alive. Kit felt his chest tighten. If she had lived, she would have been eighteen now, maybe on her travel year, or parabatai with Ty.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too," Livvy grinned, before she disappeared back to wherever it was that ghosts rested.

Kit turned around, and walked back toward Ty's room with his heart in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha wasn't planning to write another chapter but this happened so... i guess i'll be writing another one after this too? hehehe sorry its not that coherent and that the chapters don't mesh well :/


	3. Chapter 3

This was unreasonably difficult.

Kit scowled at the door of Ty's bedroom. He had been standing there for five minutes. At least. Why was it so hard to just knock on the damn door?

Oh right. Because if Ty opened the door, Kit would have to talk to him. And if he talked to him, Ty might hate him. Even more. If Ty didn't hate him already. Why couldn't he have been born a simple farmer with no connections to the Shadow World?

Kit shook his head. He had promised Livvy. Kit took a deep breath and-

The door opened slightly. Ty's head poked through. He had changed out of the uniform, Kit noted with some disappointment.

"It's you." His steel grey eyes were unreadable.

Kit swallowed. Haha yes, it's me. Your maybe kind of friend who ditched you just now in the hallway and left without a word three years ago because he was running away from his feelings.

"Uh." Words, use your words, for goodness sake. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Ty hesitated, his eyes flicking like quicksilver from Kit's face to his collarbone to a spot on the wall behind him. The silence was crushing.

"Please," Kit said. Then he winced. That was probably kind of pathetic since Ty's reluctance was obviously hinting that he should leave. A hint that he should definitely be taking.

"Um, you know what? I think I'll just-"

"No, come in." Ty's hand was on his arm, pulling him into the bedroom. Kit's mind flashed to the way Ty had touched him before. Had Ty always been so voluntarily touchy? Kit was pretty sure he hadn't been. This was sending him mixed signals, and Kit wasn't quite sure he could cope with that.

The room looked pretty much the same, except now there were even more books lining the shelves. All the Sherlock Holmes books too, Kit noticed as they sat down on the bed, were placed neatly on the shelf closest to the bed. He felt a strange pang in his chest.

"So..." Cue the awkward silence. Why was there awkward silence? Before, they had never had any trouble finding things to talk about. But then again, that was back when Kit had thought they meant something to each other.

"Your hand..." Ty's hand was gripping tighter and tighter around his arm.

"Oh. Sorry," Ty looked surprised, as though he hadn't realised that he'd been doing that. He let go as if he were scalded.

"No, I'm sorry," Kit said. "I shouldn't have left like that."

"Which time?" Ty asked.

"Both, just now and before. You know, like after the whole Cohort battle thing."

Ty nodded slowly. "I've been wondering about that. The leaving without a goodbye. Magnus told me you were especially avoiding me. Is that true?"

He turned those stormy grey eyes onto Kit, and it was like being sucked in to the eye of a hurricane.

"I - yes. It's true" There was no way out of this. It was impossible to lie to Ty.

"Why?" Ty's voice was small and his fingers were running along the seam of the blanket, over and over. Kit wanted to fold Ty's hand into his own and never let go. He pushed the thought down.

"I thought-" Kit paused. If he said it now, and Ty confirmed, it would feel like his heart was breaking all over again. And if there was the slightest chance he was wrong, then wouldn't it mean they had wasted the last three years being idiots for not contacting each other?

Best to rip the band-aid off. Kit looked away and admitted, "I thought I meant nothing to you." He heard Ty breathe in sharply but he steamrolled on. "I don't think I could deal with that, living here, if- if you hated me. I lo- I totally understand if you do and it's my own problem so it's definitely not your fault, you didn't do anything. I mean you did, but I didn't stop you when I could have and I'm really sorry and anyway it's safer living Tessa and Jem after the whole First Heir thing and also their kid is really cute." That was just total word vomit. It was barely coherent. Kit wished a huge rock would just fall on him now. A better way to go than dying of humiliation.

But Ty was shaking his head and muttering frantically. "No, no, you're wrong, it's all wrong." Kit looked up sharply. "I've never- You were always- I thought-" His breaths were coming in shorter, Kit noticed with alarm.

"Ty, are you okay? Tell me what you need." Kit was about to reach out, but Ty held up a hand and took a deep breath.

"Wait, I'm okay." Ty closed his eyes, lips moving silently. Kit sat on the edge of the bed, he himself hardly daring to breathe, until Ty's breathing began to even out.

"I'm okay now," Ty said. He turned to Kit and looked him in the eye. "You mean a lot to me. I don't think I could ever truly hate you. All this time I thought you were the one who wished we'd never met. "

Kit felt like he had stepped into a Portal and fell into a world where all he could see, all he could hear was Ty.

"Oh." He suddenly felt very dumb.

Then his brain caught up to him. "Wait, what? Wished we'd never met?"

Ty bit his lip. "Wasn't that what you said?"

Kit stared at him, horrified. "Oh no, Ty, no, I never meant that, I never meant any of that. You're the one who made me want to stay and be a Shadowhunter. You're the reason I'm here." There, he had confessed what he hadn't even dared to confess to himself. He had carved his heart from his chest and laid it in Ty's hands.

It was Ty's turn to stare at him. "Really?" He was blushing now. Blushing! Was that a good sign? Ty flopped backwards onto the bed, and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe this. If only we both said what we meant." Kit lost the ability to breathe.

Then Ty slowly uncovered his face and underneath he was smiling that extraordinary smile. The smile that made the sun was rising in Kit's chest until it was so full he wanted to burst into light. He knew he was smiling back like an idiot. They were both idiots. Even though Ty was so smart. Seriously, what were they thinking?

Ty reached up and pulled Kit down on the bed to him. All of a sudden, they were face to face as they drank in the sight of each other. "I'm so glad," Kit whispered. He was still grinning so hard his face hurt.

"Me too," Ty whispered back. Then he laced their fingers together and brought it to his lips. The feather light touch of Ty's lips on his hand turned his mind blank and Kit swore that his heart might have actually stopped beating for a second.

He held Ty's hand tighter, reveling in the connection, in simply how good it felt to be with Ty again. Like wow. He seriously never wanted to move from here. Ever.

Kit traced the elegant line of Ty's face with his other hand, the same way he did before in the hallway. Only now he could say it. "Beautiful. Ty, you are beautiful," Kit murmured.

Ty blushed even harder and placed his hand over Kit's heart. One beat, two beats. Was this the real life? Or was it just fantasy? No matter what, Kit could die hapy now.

Ty's eyes widened, a realisation, and for one terrible second Kit was sinking, but all Ty said was, "What was that about the First Heir thing?"

Oh right. He had forgotten he'd told Ty. "Just some stuff about my ancestors. It's kind of a long story," Kit replied.

"Tell me everything. I want to know you. And we have all the time in the world." Kit could see that detective Ty was back, eyes intense and focused. He loved him so much it hurt.

Kit was about to speak when there was a loud knock on the door, followed by Dru's voice calling out, "Ty I'm coming in!"

They both scrambled to sit up, fingers still tangled together.

"Jem and Tessa are leaving in five," Dru continued, "and they were wondering if you know where Kit-"

She took in the sight of the two of them on the bed, both rumpled and red cheeked. And that they were still holding hands. "Gross! I don't even wanna know what I just-" She left the room shaking her head, but not before Kit saw the huge smile on her face.

"So..." Kit turned to Ty. He didn't want to leave. He wanted all the time in the world with Ty, and that still wouldn't be enough.

In one swift motion, Ty stood up and pulled Kit into him, arms circling his back. Woah. When had Ty gotten so smooth? Kit ducked his head into the soft cotton of Ty's shirt. He remembered the last time Ty hugged him, out on the beach, the cold water sending chills up his spine and how he couldn't banish the ice no matter how hard he tried to hide. But there was nothing cold about this. There was only the heat radiating from Ty's skin, the comforting weight of Ty's head on his, the steady beat of their hearts.

Ty slid his hands down his back, Kit's breath hitching when Ty's finger caught on the waistband of his jeans. He heard himself let out a strange noise as Ty stuck his hand into Kit's back pocket.

And took out his phone. His phone? Why did Ty need his phone? It was like his brain was moving in slow motion, too dazzled by Ty's presence to function.

Still in a daze, he unlocked the phone and handed it back to Ty, who was now typing something inside it.

"My number," Ty said. Through his hazy mind, Kit recalled that Ty had thrown his old phone into the ocean.

"Ah yes. Thank you. I'll use it well." As soon as the words left his mouth, Kit felt like punching himself. What happened to _words_.

But Ty was laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners and it was so contagious that Kit was laughing now too. They stood there wrapped up in each other, laughing like they hadn't just spent the last three years avoiding each other over nothing.

Until they heard Tessa's voice from outside saying, "Kit! We're going home now!"

"Got it!" he answered. Kit looked up at Ty. "I have to go now," he said. He didn't want to go.

"But we will see each other again, right?" Ty's voice was hopeful and his eyes were shining. Before he could lose his nerve, Kit rocked up onto the balls of his feet and kissed Ty on the cheek.

"Of course," he whispered into Ty's ear. Then he stepped back, still smiling his idiot smile as a matching smile broke out over Ty's face.

After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay the end hahaha sorry its kind of choppy and cringy... and i doubt this would actually happen because tsc is all about that Drawn Out Angst amirite. but i hope you enjoyed it! and thank you for all the nice messages :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kit was blushing because he realised how thirsty he sounded lol~ Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If there is anything that can be improved, please let me know! lolol Also I can't believe Kit made Ty cry;;


End file.
